evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Archot
Archot is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation for Columbia Pictures. It was directed by Samuel Merritt and Bibo Bergeron from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, and stars the voices of Zac Efron, Sarah Vowell, Ian McShane, Ben Foster, Teri Hatcher, Steve Zahn, Dan Fogler, and Isabel Lucas. The film deals with the plot of how a Turki named Archot of how he goes on an adventure with Lina Miller to get away from Thomas Woods, an arrogant hunter who sends his army to eliminate the Turki. Archot premiered at the BFI London Film Festival on October 18, 2014, and was released in the United States on November 21, 2014. The film was presented in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. The film was first announced in December 2010. It was also the first Sony Pictures Animation film to use the Sony/Columbia Pictures logo transition. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, visuals, and performances but criticized it as being derivative, and grossed $232 million worldwide against its $90 million budget. Plot A few years after the events in The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team decides to go back to Sesame Street when they saw Cookie Monster kidnapped Frankie Foster on TV, along with Dick Grayson. They look for Cookie Monster while they fight for The Muppets including Zoe, Telly Monster, and a Cookie Monster giant robot, The Geo Team meet Sesame Street's own super-normal defense force - the Sesame Troopers, led by Elmo. He shows The Geo Team around the Sesame Troopers headquarters, and when Geo Guy questions him on Cookie Monster, Elmo informs The Geo Team that Cookie Monster is nothing more than an muppet. Left with no villains to pursue, The Geo Team can do nothing more than to enjoy Sesame Street as tourists. In Cookie Monster's apartment, he calls Kermit the Frog on his cell phone and talks about the letter B and eating all the cookies. He plans to destroy Geoville and renamed to Cookiesville (like in the first film). Now Sineus Dire had escaped from the lava dimension using the teleportation necklace, and into Cookie Monster's apartment when Sesame Troopers and Sineus Dire join forces to destroy the Geo Team. Frankie breaks free and escapes Cookie Monster's apartment with the help of a one-eyed tall minion named Bill. Meanwhile, The Geo Team went to a scientist place called Muppet Technologies, while searching for Cookie Monster. They met Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, one of the two muppets from The Muppet Show. Geo Guy cons them into using their magic to send them all to Geoville. The spell works, but accidentally causes Dick and Homer to switch bodies. They find Cookie Monster and learn that he plans to kill The Geo Team in his apartment. Cookie Monster and his minions had captured Dick and Homer and sent them to prison. Frankie and Bill find a motel for the night, while they are escaping from Sesame Street. Frankie decides to call The Geo Team with her iPhone. They are in danger, because Homer and Dick were in jail. Frankie and Bill needs to save The Geo Team. Meanwhile in jail, Homer and Dick tells about Cookie Monster joining forces with Sineus Dire and his minions. Dick believes him, but Homer doesn't believe him. When Sineus Dire, disguised as a police officer, shouting "QUIET DOWN" to Homer and Dick. Homer strangles Dick each other for not believing him. Homer plans to escape from prison. When they saw Frankie and Bill, where Frankie grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are being heroes to save The Geo Team. Back in Cookie Monster's apartment, he sets a bomb on The Geo Team (minus Homer) and Cookie Monster tells them that the bomb is a timer and Cookie Monster leaves the room. Then, Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are here to save them, stop the timer and they escape from Cookie Monster's apartment. When Cookie Monster got in the room, he saw The Geo Team were gone and the timer is stopped. He tells his minions to get them. When The Geo Team escaped from Cookie Monster's apartment, they saw Cookie Monster and his minions. Just as Cookie Monster is about to kill The Geo Team, while Sineus Dire could kill Frankie along with Dick, Homer, Bill, and Little Guy. The Geo Team and the people of Geoville confront Cookie Monster. While Geo Guy confronts Sineus Dire and his minions. Dick convinces Cookie Monster to give up. Even Geo Guy and Little Guy convinces Sineus Dire and his minions to give up their evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers. Touched, the villains agree to give up their evil ways, especially Sineus Dire. Geo Guy commands Sineus Dire to go back to Sineus Dire's Castle, now located at the universe called The World Beyond. Cookie Monster did not, give up his evil ways, who is furious at being thwarted. He pulls out a cookie jar, and toss at Geo Guy's head to hurt him, but he hold it to protect him and gave up his evil ways for good. Bunsen and Beaker restores Dick and Homer to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their pants (they are back to normal later). Back outside in The Geo Team House, The Geo Team, including Dick, started a party that caused the entire world to celebrate. Then, Cookie Monster shows up, surprising the team. Now, Cookie Monster was now an official member of The Geo Team. And everybody lived happily ever after, once again. In the mid-credits scene, Sineus Dire is now at his castle. He then sees Sineus Dire's minions trapping Tyler and Trent with some of Gru's minions in his castle. Sineus Dire was shocked and yelled at Tyler, Trent and Gru's minions saying, "Who are you people??" Voice cast * Zac Efron as Archot, a young Turki, a humanoid species. ** Cullen McCarthy as Young Archot * Sarah Vowell as Lina Miller, a beautiful, eccentric and kind 16-year-old human girl who encounters and falls in love with Archot. * Ian McShane as Thomas Woods, an arrogant hunter who sends his army to eliminate the Turki. * Ben Foster as Chief Coluren, Archot's father and chief of the Turki tribe. * Teri Hatcher as Paige Miller, Lina's mother. * Steve Zahn and Dan Fogler as Niko and Purl, Archot's older brothers. * Isabel Lucas as Cona, Archot's sister. * Samuel Merritt as Sommi, a critter who follows Archot and Lina. * Melissa Sturm as Tourist #1 * William Townsend as Tourist #2 * Alexis Bledel as Libby, one of Lina's friends. * Vanessa Marshall as Native * Alexander Polinsky as Jorib * Patrick Harpin as Hon * Geo G. as Beasts, Bystander * Craig Kellman as Boris * Bret Marnell as Fing Additional voices * Ava Acres * Steve Alterman * Keith Anthony * Holly J. Barrett * Bibo Bergeron * June Christopher * David Cowgill * James J. Cummings * Niall Cunningham * Chad Einbinder * Giselle Eisenberg * Pat Fraley * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Jason Harris * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Mia Sinclair Jenness * Mona Marshall * Scott Menville * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Al Rodrigo * Jonny Solomon * Fred Tatasciore * Matthew W. Taylor * Marcelo Tubert * Claudette Wells * Mick Wingert Production Development Conceptual stages on Archot began in 2009. In December 2010, it was reported that Gingo Animation would be collaborating with Sony Pictures Animation on an animated feature film, but little else about the film was known at the time. Gingo's CEO and founder Geo G. was set to produce the film, while Samuel Merritt, who was finishing directing Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York, was set to direct the project based on his original idea along with Geo. At one point, Gingo got permission to find a new home for the film and turned to its frequent collaborator Universal Studios, whose animation division Universal Animation Studios is led by former Gingo co-founder and animator Michael Wildshill, a friend of Geo G.. When Universal tried to close the rights for the film and start development, Sony changed their mind, and the film returned to Sony. Pre-production on the film began in 2011. Sony and Gingo announced the title for the film (Archot) along with its first details in April 2012. Casting Elijah Wood was originally considered for the titular role of Archot, but later turned it down. In February 2013, Josh Hutcherson signed on to voice Archot, but in October, he was replaced by Zac Efron as Hutcherson was busy on The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. Author and actress Sarah Vowell, who voiced Violet Parr in Pixar's The Incredibles, voiced Archot's love interest, Lina Miller, making Vowell's third voice acting role following The Incredibles and Swapped. Ian McShane voiced Thomas Woods, Ben Foster, who replaced Gary Oldman, voiced Archot's father, Chief Coluren, and Teri Hatcher voiced Lina's mother Paige Miller. Other voices include Steve Zahn, Dan Foglerand Isabel Lucas. Animation Sony Pictures Imageworks and Gingo worked together on the film's animation, which began production in the summer of 2012. The character designs were based around the traditional Gingo style, eschewing the traditional Sony Pictures Animation house style. Soundtrack : Main article: Archot/Soundtrack Release Archot was released on November 21, 2014. It was initially set for November 28, 2014, but in March 2012, the film was moved up a week to November 21, 2014. Marketing The teaser trailer for Archot ''was released by Sony on March 7, 2014 via YouTube and was shown in front of ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, Rio 2, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Maleficent and How to Train Your Dragon 2. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Sony's YouTube page on July 2, 2015 and was shown before Gabriel Garza 2, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Dolphin Tale 2, The Boxtrolls, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, and The Book of Life. Home media Archot ''was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D on February 17, 2015. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film ''Archot's Guide to Cool Things. Reception Critical reception Archot received positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 82%. The consensus states, "This is the best Sony Pictures Animation Movie yet.". It holds a 63 out of 100 rating on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed $59,153,953 on it's opening weekend, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind The Hunger GamesL Mocking. It eventually went onto a gross of $232,873,530 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Category:Films